Photo and video capture functions are some of the most-often used features of mobile devices such as smartphones. Modern mobile devices are equipped with integrated high resolution cameras, which enable users to capture images and share them easily with other users over the internet. The images produced by such cameras can be of relatively high quality when captured in a well-illuminated environment. Image quality suffers, however, when lighting is not optimal. In addition, the small fixed lenses with small apertures typical of mobile devices limit the quality of captured images and the creativity of the user. In the end, the capabilities of mobile device cameras are lacking as compared with dedicated digital cameras.
Dedicated digital cameras (e.g., compact point-and-shoot cameras and digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras) are capable of taking high quality images in varying lighting conditions and can be outfitted with a wide range of fixed and movable lenses. These cameras, however, lack the portability and convenience of typical mobile devices, and are not well equipped for sharing images via email, text message, social media, and so forth.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system with the portability, convenience, and connectivity of a mobile device and the image quality, flexibility, and performance of a dedicated digital camera.